A prior art circuit related to the invention is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a switch means for controlling the power applied to a gas lamp in stepped fashion. In addition to the lamp and switch, the circuit includes a transformer having a secondary winding connected to the lamp, and capacitors connected in parallel to one another and in series with the lamp and secondary winding. The gas lamp and circuit of FIG. 1 are useful in a variety of applications wherein the power to the lamp is varied at selected time periods.
As will be explained hereinafter, the prior art has various disadvantages. The present invention provides an improvement of the prior art circuit and, more particularly, provides means of reducing the electrical and mechanical stress developed across the circuit capacitors connected to the lamp to thereby increase the life of the capacitors and thus obtain a more useful circuit.